Dragon Unleashed
by FairyGal
Summary: Harry and Draco barely escaped the clutches of death and Voldemort as they flee into another, foreign country. With the help of an old friend of Harry's, they must quickly master their new found powers. Of course, Draco hates it all! :D


Dragon Unleashed Chapter 1- Assistance  
  
"Where are we going, Potter?" A perplexed and grubby Draco Malfoy asked.  
  
"Somewhere where no one will find us," was Harry's reply.  
  
Looking around the quiet street in the serene town of Colcos, Spain, Draco observed that the street had although impressive houses, they were no match for his home. Home. Draco thought bitterly, if it could ever be called that. The attack. The foul masked death-eaters, one of which probably was his father, swarming everywhere, his mother's panicked cries, the usual calm demeanor gone. His mother had known they would come after him so she had already planned an escape route. The last he saw his mother and heard her last words to him, "I'll be seeing you, Darling." Before there was a loud bang and all was black.  
  
"It won't help to live in the past, Malfoy," Harry said as if reading his thoughts. Despite the animosity between them, he couldn't help but feel sympathy or pity for the blond boy even if he didn't exactly know what had happened.  
  
Taken aback, he tried to change the subject and abruptly replied, "A populated town? Doesn't seem like the ideal hideout. Are you sure your scar doesn't have an effect on your brain, Potter?"  
  
Ignoring his remark, Harry continued to look about for house number 828. The visit was supposed to be a surprise since they didn't have the time to call first because of the emergency departure. It had been Dumbledore's idea that they should go into another country.  
  
"We're here," He stood in front of a house that looked asleep as thunder rolled in the distance, promising a great storm.  
  
"Look's like any other house on the street. Who lives here, anyway? Some weirdo relative of yours? I refuse to go into a muggle house. Absolutely disgraceful!"  
  
"Watch your mouth, Malfoy. Don't say anything stupid or you'll regret it. Trust me, I know," Harry smiled in a distant manner as if the words brought back some memory.  
  
"I never say anything stupid, Potter. That's Weasel's department. And why should I trust you? Only last year you were planning to hex my head off and competing with me in quidditch with your pathetic skills. By the way, I still despise you greatly. Just so we're clear," Draco shot him one of his famous trademark smirks.  
  
Harry just rolled his eyes and started to walk over to the front door as a fresh sheet of rain came cascading down on them. He had barely rung twice when the door opened to reveal a shadow but as Draco moved closer he saw that the shadow was a girl not much older looking then them.  
  
"Oh, Harry! Oh my gosh! I was so worried!" The small figure cried as she latched onto Harry's neck, nearly tackling him to the ground. He appeared a bit uncomfortable and surprised while Draco stood a little off to the side watching in amusement as the brunette continued to practically choke Harry to death.  
  
"Death is written in your stars, Harry. Either it's by the hands of Voldemort or being smothered by friends or family," Draco chuckled at his own impression of Madam Trelawney's death predictions in a high falsetto voice.  
  
The girl instantly pulled back, blushing softly to Draco's amusement. "Ah yes, your companion, Harry? Come on in, it's starting to rain." She moved aside to permit them in.  
  
"How did you know I was coming, Tae?" Harry absentmindedly asked as he looked about the grand and beautifully decorated foyer of the manor.  
  
"I received a letter from 'Mione. Yesterday, actually."  
  
"How rude. Aren't you going to introduce us, Potter?" Draco drawled as he discreetly checked out Tae even in his extremely fatigue state. A "special" female friend of Potter, eh? Interesting.  
  
"Oh yeah. Malfoy, this is Talyna Griffith. She is an old friend of mine. She is a witch, by the way. Tae, this is Draco Malfoy. Age old antagonist of mine," Was his reply with a tired yawn.  
  
Tae's eyes widened slightly at the mention of his name.  
  
"So you're Draco Malfoy. Heard a lot about you, although can't say they're.favorable things," Tae addressed him with a slightly cold look.  
  
"I know. They just adore me," he replied with a sarcastic smile.  
  
Ignoring his sarcasm she turned to Harry and said, "You can tell me the details over dinner but right now, you two, go get yourselves cleaned up. You're absolutely filthy!" With that she lead them upstairs and down the hallway until she stopped in front of a door. "You may use this guest bedroom and you'll find some clean muggle clothes to change into," she said to Draco, then continued down the hallway. Draco made no reply.  
  
"I-I'm.really sorry to bother you, Tae. But, you see, we had no other place to go," Harry broke the silence in a wavering voice.  
  
"It's no trouble, James. What I'd like to know, though, is why is Malfoy with you? I mean, from what you have always told me, you despise him with a passion."  
  
"It's a long and complicated story. I think I wanna wait 'til after dinner to tell you. That is if he doesn't mind but he probably will. Although, I'll tell you anyway," Harry gave her a goofy smile.  
  
"Alright. Here's your room. I'll go downstairs and prepare dinner," With that Tae went downstairs to the kitchen and started to make a simple yet satiating meal for the worn-out boys. That is where Draco found her but instead of saying something to make his presence known, he just stood there taking the opportunity to study her.  
  
He couldn't understand what was so special about her that it had held his attention every since he had first seen her. It wasn't as if she was drop- dead gorgeous nor had the super-slim body of a model that his previous girlfriends did, instead she was on the curvaceous side. Although, Draco thought, she did have nice eyes and lips. Full pink lips had a seemingly natural gloss to them and semi-big eyes the colour of mahogany. He mentally slapped himself. What was he thinking!? This was one of Potter's little fans and was probably just as prude and sickeningly sweet as that Mudblood Granger. Shaking out of his reverie, he realized that she still wasn't aware of his presence in the room so he purposely cleared his throat to attract her attention.  
  
His lips curling into a sneer, he spoke, "I hope it isn't muggle food," he said while disdainfully eyeing the food set on the table, "Merlin knows what kind of sick and twisted things they eat."  
  
Startled slightly upon hearing his voice, she did not reply immediately. After regaining her composure she retorted, "Why? You think you're too good for muggle food? And there isn't anything sick or twisted around here except for your beliefs if that's the way you think!"  
  
Draco was amused and surprised at her comeback. He wasn't expecting it. In fact he was expecting her to blush and stammer like others usually did. "Feisty, aren't we? Aren't you supposed to be the kind and gentle type? The soft-spoken type?"  
  
Annoyed at his assumptions of her when he didn't even know her, she was about to reply when Harry showed up.  
  
"What's cooking, doc? I'm starving," Harry asked with a goofy grin.  
  
"Doc? I thought you said her name was Talyna?" Draco inquired in a puzzled voice.  
  
"Muggle term, you wouldn't know," Tae waved her hand lightly at him before walking over to the stove.  
  
Draco burrowed his brows at her. He didn't like the fact that she acted so sure of her self when muggle terms were concerned. Who would care for muggle "terms", anyway? Though, he refrained himself from saying anything to her, yet but soon she would be his next victim. Torturing her was going to be fun, Draco thought with a wicked smile.  
  
Dinner was eaten in a comfortable silence and later they went into the family room as Tae eagerly awaited the story. Secretly, she had been exploding with curiosity to find out all the little details that Hermione's brief letter had not explained though she knew it would be better to wait until after dinner to question.  
  
"By the way, I forgot to ask you. Where is your grandma?" Harry asked her.  
  
Ever since after Talyna's seventh birthday, she had lived with her reserved grandma who had made it very clear to her that the only reason she kept Tae was because she was the daughter of her only son. Talyna's parents had both died. Her father had died, when she was barely one month of age, defending the Ministry of Magic office during Voldemort's reign and her mother had died, mysteriously, one day before her seventh birthday.  
  
"She's away on some important business that she couldn't tell me about. She thought this year it would be alright for me to stay home on my own since I turned fifteen," A resentful look came into her eyes but was gone just as quickly it had come. Shrugging as if she didn't care, she questioned them in return about one thing that had been on her mind since they first showed up. "So tell me, what happened?"  
  
"Where should I start? Hmm, okay, it all started when." Harry began.  
  
*FLASHBACK* (End of October, Hogwarts)  
  
Harry was walking down the hallway when he heard someone call his name from behind. Upon turning around, he saw that it was Malfoy though without the usual sneer. In fact, he looked worried and if Harry didn't know any better, he would say, he looked scared.  
  
"What do you want, Malfoy? I don't have the time to waste on you," Harry questioned with slight disdain.  
  
"Headmaster Dumbledore wants to see you right away. It's important and really urgent, Potter. C'mon."  
  
With a skeptical look, Harry followed Draco to the Headmaster's office. It was only two months into school; he wondered what Dumbledore wanted. Arriving at the gargoyle statue, Draco quickly said the password (ice mice), and they entered. Upon reaching the landing, they found Draco's mother, whom Harry quickly recognized since seeing her at the quidditch cup, sitting with the Headmaster deep in conversation. As the two adults become aware of the presence of the younger wizards, the conversation suddenly stopped. There was a haunted look in Mrs. Malfoy's eyes that made Harry immediately realize that something serious was going on.  
  
"Narcissa, this is Harry Potter. Harry, please meet Mrs. Malfoy," Dumbledore introduced them. Narcissa gave him a polite smile, which he automatically returned before the Headmaster continued,  
  
"There is an urgent matter that we need to discuss and, perhaps, need to put a plan in action. The reason you are here, Harry, is because it concerns you much deeply than first anticipated," Dumbledore gravely stated, all the usual twinkle from his eyes gone. He motioned for the two boys to take a seat while he was to explain the nature of the meeting.  
  
"Professor.um.d-does.does this have anything to do with Voldemort?" Harry blurted out unable to withhold his suspicions.  
  
"I'm afraid it does. Though, maybe not entirely. Hmmm.Through the ages, as you already know that many wizards are gifted with extra special powers such as Parselmouth. There are other ones, though one is far grander in name and stature than others. It is becoming a Magar (May-jar). A wizard with the ability to do magic without the help of wand and sometimes, even telepathically. A magar also has many other useful gifts that I will not go into detail about. However, the point is that many a things have pointed to you two and there is a 70% chance of either or both of you becoming Magars. This may come as a shock, I'm sure but time is limited so I'm sorry to say that I cannot allow you the time to properly adjust to this new discovery. Although, help will be provided for you. Voldemort, it seems, has also discovered this. How? I'm not sure since the tests done on you two boys, after the incident in Hogsmeade, were kept a secret. He is trying to get his hands on both, you Draco, and you Harry. If he cannot acquire you for his own army, the other way would be to eliminate you," At this he paused as a choked sob came from Narcissa. "Now, I know it is a lot to digest, all that I have explained to you in the past fifteen or so minutes but do not worry more than necessary because as time passes by, you will understand and learn more."  
  
Harry thoughts drifted to question why was Draco and his mom here? He and everybody else knew that Malfoys were Voldemort's biggest supporters and no doubt, Draco would one day become a death eater. Although, his mom did genuinely act as if she was scared of Voldemort acquiring Draco for his army. Was it all an act.? He wanted to shout out and openly accuse them of foul play but thought better of it.  
  
"Narcissa, I would ask of you to go back to the manor as to not raise suspicions from Lucius about the plans," Narcissa merely nodded while Draco visibly stiffened as some of his rather private life into view of his worst enemy.  
  
Dumbledore noticed this, though did not comment but he did not say anything more until Narcissa and Draco had left the office. Then turning towards Harry, he studied the young wizard with keen eyes.  
  
"Professor, I thought that Mal-Draco and his family supported Voldemort. This could be a trap."  
  
"No, Harry, this is not a trap. As far as their loyalties are concerned, I think that is their personal business and if anytime in the future Draco wishes to tell you, then so be it but I cannot discuss such matters with you."  
  
Harry snorted rather derisively before replying, "He would not tell me something like this even if cows flew and it rained cats and dogs."  
  
The older man chuckled, "We'll see. You may go now."  
  
Harry entered the quiet common room to see his two best friends sitting in a corner arguing but their quarrel soon came to an end when they saw him.  
  
"Harry! Where were you?" Hermione looked curiously at his dazed expression.  
  
"Chasing after Cho again, Harry? Any luck?" Ron inquired with a goofy grin.  
  
Harry had to smile at his friends' concern but the jokes were soon forgotten as he launched into the story of what he had just found out. The expressions of his friends were exactly like he expected them to be.  
  
"Malfoy!? He's a Magar? No way! That no-good ferret!"  
  
"I haven't heard of Magars before. I think I'll go to the library to research. Wait, what does Dumbledore mean about putting plans into action?" Hermione inquired, now more than a little curious.  
  
"I don't know. Guess we'll find out soon." Harry shrugged.  
  
Though he kept quiet about his feelings, Ron was bitterly reminded once again that he was nothing compared to oh-so-great super hero of a best friend. He, who had never been the center of attention, looked at his best friend with a secret resentfulness and jealousy. He was always going to be just Ron, the best friend of the famous Harry Potter. Now, after everything, Harry was the one who was going to become another legend. Superb, he thought, bitterness seeping through his very being.  
  
The others, blissfully oblivious to his thoughts, continued to discuss future plans.  
  
At the Malfoy Manor - Christmas Break  
  
BOOM! CRASH! The death eaters were here to claim Draco. Narcissa's mind screamed in panic and fear. She had to get Draco out of here. Running down the long hallways until she reached his room, she found him hurriedly packing some essential belongings.  
  
"We don't have time, Draco. They're here. Here is some money for stuff that you'll need. You must go now! Quickly!" Panic was getting the best of her.  
  
"What about you, Mother? Where are y-" he was interrupted by another crash somewhere outside his window in the gardens.  
  
"Don't worry about me. We have to get you out! C'mon, Draco!" Draco quickly followed his mother down some unfamiliar passages for a while before he realized that he was in the servants' quarters and his nose wrinkled in automatic disgust.  
  
"M-master, we could not find the boy. But master, there is still hope and we have sent out our best spies to search for him and bring him to you as soon as possible," A hooded deatheater stuttered in front of the vile pale creature.  
  
"Lucius, your son is rebelling against his kind. Such a shame. We might have to kill him," He rasped while glaring calmly at the younger male.  
  
"Forgive his childish foolishness, Sire. He doesn't realize where he belongs. As for my innocuous wife, she has also disappeared. I am certain that she fled with the boy. I plan on severe punishments." The pernicious man trailed off.  
  
"I don't have much patience, Lucius. I want the boy in two weeks, maximum."  
  
End of FLASHBACK (Right after Christmas)  
  
".So you two decided to leave the country and flee to somewhere unexpected. Well, excellent choice. You can stay here for as long as you like since Grandma won't be home for a couple of months. Although, I get this feeling that it's not the only reason you chose this part of Europe, as it is still very close to danger," Tae looked thoughtfully at the two boys who felt uncomfortable under her gaze, each for his own reason.  
  
"You're right. Dumbledore thought it would be good for us to, ahem, train to control our newfound powers. He said that you could perhaps help us research from all the text that your grandmother keeps in her private library.If you're not too busy with something else, that is," Harry flashed her his supposedly most charming smile which turned out looking quite pathetic.  
  
Tae had to smile at his attempts to win her over but her smile quickly disappeared on hearing the other boy speak.  
"Look, I'm not here to beg for your help. Either you're helping us or not. I'm not begging a girl for help on something like this when I can take care of it myself. How much do you want for your assistance?"  
  
The expression of Tae's face was unreadable at first but soon it became apparent that any sympathy that she might have had for Draco was soon gone. "Don't try to buy me like some cheap whore, Malfoy. I'll help anyone who doesn't think that he is better than the rest of the world just cuz his daddy has big cash in his pockets. You better keep your mouth shut if you want any help, you arrogant bastard. No wonder Harry has always hated you. How is it possible to like someone with a bad mouthing, no-good, smart ass wannabe attitude?"  
  
Again, Draco was genuinely surprised that she was so hot-tempered and had a sharp mouth, though he did his best to mask it. His temper flared when she claimed him to be his daddy's little boy. What did she know? "Watch yourself, Griffith. I am not a wannabe, as you put it. I'm the real thing, babe, and you better keep that in mind."  
  
Harry looked between them, helplessly. He was torn between breaking their argument and saving his own neck.  
  
"Why? Don't think that I'm afraid of your puny self. Don't test my temper or else."  
  
"Or else what? Care to share?" Draco smirked, not taking her seriously.  
  
"You'll have to wait 'til it comes to that," She replied coolly, then turning to Harry she said, "I'd be more than happy to help you, Harry. But if your.companion wants help, he'll have to shape up his smartass attitude."  
  
With that she got up and before exiting the room said in a businesslike tone, "You should go to bed now. We'll discuss these matters in the morning."  
  
Harry looked at Draco but did not utter a single word.  
  
Draco glanced back at him and with an evil grin said, "She has a HOT temper, doesn't she? Then again, she, herself, is not so bad."  
  
"Stop bothering her. You'll ruin our chances for help. Wait, no don't stop. Ruin your chance cuz she'll still help me. Besides, you'll probably go straight to Voldemort after you learn all you need to know, anyway. I don't know why Dumbledore trusts you," Harry shot him a loathing glare.  
  
Draco immediately stiffened and all the emotion from his face was wiped off, leaving his face looking like a stone mask. Directing his cold glare at Harry he replied, "Potter, I serve NO one. No one tells me how to live my life. It's none of your DAMN business what I do with my powers. Got it? And you're right, I might be EVIL because I'm not gonna try to prove that I'm not so you might as well give up your pathetic attempts to get my PERSONAL information out of me."  
  
"I don't care enough to want to know, Malfoy. I do, though, have orders from Headmaster to be civil to you because we're on the same side, so he said," Harry hissed back with venom.  
  
Draco got up without another word and walked out of the room. Harry gave a weary sigh and followed. Time was gonna be REAL slow from here on. 


End file.
